She Thinks My Gundam's Sexy!
by Dassa Mudruffin
Summary: Ooh, it seems that pilot 01 has a hidden passion... *Evil grin*, And not a bad voice I might add. Heero sings for us! STATUS: Complete!


Author's Note: This is a fic I wrote a while ago so please be kind. If any of you have ever heard the song "She thinks my Tractor's Sexy" you'd probably agree that it's rather well... err... interesting (No offense to those of you who like the song! I just think it's really funny!). Anyway, this fic is put to the tune of "She thinks my Tractor's Sexy". Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song "She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy". This is just a harmless little ficlet that I wrote on a major caffeine high (and yet another product of boredom in chemistry last year). 

****

She Thinks My Gundam's Sexy!

The lights dim and Heero appears on stage in a sleeveless denim shirt, jeans, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. The song "She thinks My Tractors Sexy" begins to play over the sound system, but Heero just stands there and doesn't sing. The music stops.

Heero: *Glares* I am not doing this.

Bunny: Yes you are!

Heero: Why?

Bunny: Umm……because…..umm. *Grins evilly* I'm the authoress of this fanfic so you have to do what I tell you!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Heero: *Pulls out his ever present gun* Omae o Korosu.

Bunny: Eep! *hides*

Heero: *Smirks and starts to walk off stage*

Bunny: Ah ah ah!!! No you don't! You're going to sing this song no matter what!

Heero: *Groans* And what makes you think that?

Bunny: *Pulls out her ever present cage of rampant rabid wombats* If you don't I'll release the wombats on you!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!

Heero: *Sweatdrop* Fine. I'll do it. *Walks back to the center of the stage*

Bunny: Wise choice. HIT IT!!! 

The song begins to play again and Heero starts to sing:

__

Over by the gates lordy here she comes

With a gun full of ammo and just for me

I open up the cockpit so she can climb up

Open up the throttle and stir a little dust

Just look at her face she ain't a foolin' me

She thinks my gundam's sexy

It really turns her on

She's always staring at me 

While I'm blastin' along

She likes the way it's glowin' while I'm blowin' up the land

She's even kinda crazy 'bout my spandex pants

She's the only one who really understands what gets me

She thinks my gundam's sexy

We fly back and forth 'til we run out of light

I take it to the hanger and put it up for the night

Climb up in the cockpit and talk with the ZERO system on

She said she's got a dream and I asked what it is

She wants to be the leader of the Earth United Sphere

One more teeny weeny flight before I take her back home

She thinks my gundam's sexy

It really turns her on

She's always staring at me 

While I'm blastin' along

She likes the way it's glowin' while I'm blowin' up the land

She's even kinda crazy 'bout my spandex pants

She's the only one who really understands what gets me

She thinks my gundam's sexy

Well she ain't into Leo's or the Taurus space suits

But when she sees me gundam man her eyes light up

She thinks my gundam's

She thinks my gundam's sexy

It really turns her on

She's always staring at me 

While I'm blastin' along

She likes the way it's glowin' while I'm blowin' up the land

She's even kinda crazy 'bout my spandex pants

She's the only one who really understands what gets me

She thinks my gundam's sexy

She thinks my gundam's sexy

She thinks my gundam's sexy

The music stops and the crowed claps. Heero runs off the stage and begins to chase Bunny.

Heero: Omae o korosu!!!

Bunny: Eep! *Runs*

Heero: *Grabs his gun*

Bunny: *Sweatdrop*

Heero: You will pay!!!

Bunny: *Stops* Wait! This is MY fic! You have to do what I tell you!

Heero: Says who?

Bunny: Says me!

Heero: And what are you going to do to me?

Bunny: I'll…I'll…I'll…I'll blow up your gundam!!

Heero: Already happened.

Bunny: Take your gun?

Heero: I have more than one.

Bunny: Tehehe! That rymed!!!

Heero: ...

Bunny: *Thinking* Ha!! I got it!

Heero: *Smirks* What is it now?

Bunny: I'll release the rampant rabid wombats on you!!! *Cynical laughter*

Heero: *Goes pale* You wouldn't

Bunny: *Grins evilly* I would. *Grabs the cage full of rampant rabid wombats*

An unknown person who suspiciously looks like Duo opens the cage of rampant rabid wombats and runs.

Heero and Bunny: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Run*

Rampant Rabid Wombats: *growl and chase Heero and Bunny*

Heero: *Running* You HAD to bring the wombats!

Bunny: *Running* Sorry! I had to get you to sing the song!

Heero: This was not worth it!!!

Bunny: Yes it was!!!

Heero: NO!

Bunny: YES!

Heero: NO!

Bunny: YES!

Heero: NO!

Bunny: YES!

Heero: NO!

Bunny: YES!

Heero: NO!

Bunny: YES!

Heero: NO!!!

Bunny: YES!!!

Heero and Bunny: *Look at readers* Was it?

End

A/N: This was my first attempt at a song/humor fic. Hope you liked it! Review!!

P.S.: As I said at the beginning of the fic PLEASE don't complain to me about it being a country song. Believe me. I already know.


End file.
